Diana Patrick
Diana Patrick served as a director on Coronation Street having contributed 78 episodes, including one double episode, from July 2002 to September 2006 and from April 2013 onwards. Diana is a former actress who appeared in series such as ITV Playhouse and The Gentle Touch. She then moved to directing after studying at the National Film and Television School. Her other credits include Heartbeat, Dangerfield, Casualty, Doctors, Bad Girls and Emmerdale. Episodes directed by Diana Patrick 2000s 2002 (4 episodes) *Episode 5295 (1st July 2002) *Episode 5296 (1st July 2002) *Episode 5297 (3rd July 2002) *Episode 5298 (5th July 2002) 2003 (5 episodes) *Episode 5637 (1st December 2003) *Episode 5638 (1st December 2003) *Episode 5639 (3rd December 2003) *Episode 5640 (5th December 2003) *Episode 5641 (7th December 2003) 2004 (10 episodes) *Episode 5824 (16th August 2004) *Episode 5825 (16th August 2004) *Episode 5826 (18th August 2004) *Episode 5827 (20th August 2004) *Episode 5828 (22nd August 2004) *Episode 5854 (26th September 2004) *Episode 5855 (27th September 2004) *Episode 5856 (27th September 2004) *Episode 5857 (29th September 2004) *Episode 5858 (1st October 2004) 2006 (5 episodes) *Episode 6377 (11th September 2006) *Episode 6378 (11th September 2006) *Episode 6379 (13th September 2006) *Episode 6380 (15th September 2006) *Episode 6381 (17th September 2006) 2010s 2013 (5 episodes) *Episode 8099 (8th April 2013) *Episode 8100 (8th April 2013) *Episode 8101 (10th April 2013) *Episode 8102 (12th April 2013) *Episode 8103 (12th April 2013) 2014 (9 episodes) *Episode 8374 (28th April 2014) *Episode 8375 (28th April 2014) *Episode 8376 (30th April 2014) *Episode 8377 (2nd May 2014) *Episode 8378 (2nd May 2014) *Episode 8411 (23rd June 2014) *Episode 8412 (25th June 2014) *Episode 8413 (27th June 2014) *Episode 8414 (27th June 2014) 2015 (10 episodes) *Episode 8577 (16th February 2015) *Episode 8578 (16th February 2015) *Episode 8579 (18th February 2015) *Episode 8580 (20th February 2015) *Episode 8581 (20th February 2015) *Episode 8611 (6th April 2015) *Episode 8612 (6th April 2015) *Episode 8613 (8th April 2015) *Episode 8614 (10th April 2015) *Episode 8615 (10th April 2015) 2016 (13 episodes) *Episode 8809 (4th January 2016) *Episode 8810 (4th January 2016) *Episode 8811 (6th January 2016) *Episode 8812 (8th January 2016) *Episode 8813 (8th January 2016) *Episode 8851 (2nd March 2016) *Episode 8852 (4th March 2016) *Episode 8853 (4th March 2016) *Episode 9060 (19th December 2016) *Episode 9061 (19th December 2016) *Episode 9062 (21st December 2016) *Episode 9063 (23rd December 2016) *Episode 9064 (24th December 2016) 2017 (10 episodes) *Episode 9094 (6th February 2017) *Episode 9095 (6th February 2017) *Episode 9096 (8th February 2017) *Episode 9097 (10th February 2017) *Episode 9098 (10th February 2017) *Episode 9328 (18th December 2017) *Episode 9329 (18th December 2017) *Episode 9330 (20th December 2017) *Episode 9331 (20th December 2017) *Episode 9332 (21st December 2017) 2018 (4 episodes) *Episode 9377 (12th February 2018) *Episode 9378 (12th February 2018) *Episode 9379 (14th February 2018) *Episode 9380 (14th February 2018) 2019 (3 episodes) *Episode 9742 (12th April 2019) (Double episode) *Episode 9744 (15th April 2019) *Episode 9745 (15th April 2019) Category:Coronation Street directors